injustice_2_mobilefandomcom-20200223-history
Multiverse Armored Supergirl
Multiverse Armored Supergirl is a 3-star base gold Might class hero and the first new hero with 3 passives, all of which gives her a large edge in power generation, as well as numerous tricks up her armored sleeve with her abilities. Obtaining She has a 1% chance at being received from the Shared Realities chest. Her shards can also be awarded from certain Arena seasons. Strategy Multiverse Armored Supergirl is often considered the strongest Multiverse hero, armed with loads of options with her many unique abilities. All her specials feature fast bursts of damage with powerful secondary effects. Her special 1 alone could one-shot you if she's in the highest threat team in Arena, and it is also much faster than other versions of Supergirl, making it difficult to interrupt yourself. If it directly KO'es an opponent, Burning would be applied to the next. Being a Multiverse hero, she also benefits from the numerous passives of other Multiverse heroes. Her Interruption passive is similar to Dark Supergirl, except the latter gains damage and crit chance instead of power. Since she only gets the interruption when tagged from a Multiverse teammate, it is safe to KO other enemy heroes on her team with a special. Interactions *'Multiverse heroes': She benefits from all of them. **'Multiverse The Flash': Once of the best for her due to his massive crit boost and power cost reduction, making her even deadlier. **'Multiverse Green Arrow': All of his passives help, but in particular it gives her special 1 a chance to power drain and steal power, making her very difficult to deal with. **'Multiverse White Canary': Chance to make special 1 cost no power. **'Multiverse Black Lightning': Increases enemy power costs for each time they use a special against a Multiverse teammate. Trivia *She is based on Melissa Benoist's portrayal of Supergirl in armor seen on Supergirl, season 4, episode 3, 4 and 13 ("Man of Steel","Ahimsa" and "What's So Funny About Truth, Justice and the American Way"). Melissa Benoist had been on Broadway during the filming of episode 3 and 4, which leads to the use of the face concealing suit, generally worn by Jennifer Clarke, her stunt double (as seen here on the latter's instagram). It was reused in the 13th episode when Supergirl needed to go to space. **However, her release message incorrectly referred to her as being from Earth-X. **Ironically, despite being a powerful upgrade from Multiverse Supergirl in the game, in the TV series it is designed to filter out kryptonite radiation and is quite fragile, and Supergirl has not shown to be able to use heat vision while wearing the helmet (in game, the face area retracts allowing her to do so during her crouch attacks, special 1, and super). However in the thirteenth episode, it served as a durable space suit for Supergirl when she destroys a satellite. *She is only version of Supergirl to pound the ground as a ranged attack while all other versions use a short burst of heat vision. *She is the first new hero to have 3 passives instead of 1. Arkham Knight Batman and Multiverse The Flash also have 3 but they were released with 1 and refactored to have 3 afterwards. *She is the 20th Might class hero, the 62nd gold hero, and the 83rd hero overall. Category:Multiverse Category:Supergirl Category:Might class Category:Heroes Category:Gold Category:Winter Warfare Chest